leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gregg Peters
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles, California, USA | Roles = Assistant director Unit production manager Associate producer }} Gregory "Gregg" Peters was an assistant director, production manager, and associate producer on . He served as assistant director along with Robert Justman on the second pilot, , then worked as first assistant director during the show's first season and became Unit Production Manager for the second season. For the third season, he served as both UPM and associate producer. Peters can be seen in the first season blooper reel, shoveling coal into the ship's engines in main engineering. In the second season blooper reel, he can be seen running after Kirk and McCoy in the village set of . According to Eddie Paskey, Peters was nicknamed " " by the cast and crew, due to his physical resemblance to the iconic advertising character. (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One, p. 77) Peters was born in Los Angeles, California on 2 August 1925. He attended Washington State University before training as a pilot in the US Air Force starting in 1943. He was honorably discharged from the service in 1945, and the following year, he began attending the University of California at Los Angeles. He graduated in 1950 with a Bachelor of Arts in Business Administration, with a minor in Theatre Arts. Peters spent 38 years working in radio, film, and television. He spent his early career working on live and taped television programs for NBC, including The Milton Berle Show, The Bob Hope Show, The Tonight Show, This Is Your Life, and various Emmy and Academy Award broadcasts. He then worked on the two 1962 Warner Bros. film musicals Gypsy (which featured Parley Baer) and The Music Man, before returning to television. Before he was hired for Star Trek, Peters was an assistant director on such programs as The Outer Limits, the pilot for Mission: Impossible, and The Lucy Show. In the 1970s, his assistant directing credits included Here's Lucy, Mary Tyler Moore, and The Bob Newhart Show. He then joined the crew of the hit situation comedy series Taxi as both an assistant director (during the first season only) and as Unit Production Manager. actor Christopher Lloyd became a regular on Taxi in 1979, having appeared in an episode the previous year. Peters left Taxi at the end of its fourth season and one year before the show's end in 1982. He retired soon after, enjoying a number of hobbies during his retirement. He passed away at his home in Pacific Palisades, California, on 27 March 2010, due to complications from Parkinson's disease. He was 84 years old. Star Trek credits * – First Assistant Director ** ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Season 2 – Unit Production Manager (26 episodes) * Season 3 – Unit Production Manager/Associate Producer (24 episodes) External links * * Obituary at Legacy.com es:Gregg Peters Category:Assistant and second unit directors Category:Production staff Category:Producers